We Are Family
by Kyulennychan
Summary: Dua bocah kembar yang ingin mendapatkan haknya untuk lahir ke dunia. Melakukan misi rahasia untuk menyatukan calon kedua orang tua mereka. Lalu apa sajakah yang akan dua bocah unyu itu lakukan?/KiHyun/TwinsChilds/GAJE/Mpreg/BL/and Other!
1. Chapter 1

**FanFiction KiHyun, BL!**

 **Main Cast : Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, and Other!. Childs : Kim Kihyun, Kim Hyunki.**

 **Genre : Family, Drama!**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo, Mpreg, GAJE dan Other! Cerita juga pasaran!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"We Are Family"**

 **Story is Mine.**

 **.**

 **Chap 1.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ditempat yang luas, dimana setiap mata memandang hanya akan ada hamparan hijau yang menyejukkan mata. Ditambah dengan beraneka macam bunga-bunga yang berwarna dan mekar dengan begitu indah. Disana, tepatnya di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang dan lebat terdapat dua ayunan yang terbuat dari batang pohon yang kokoh dan dikedua sisi pegangannya yang terbuat dari ranting pohon yang sama dihiasi bunga-bunga kecil yang apik disetiap sisinya.

Nampak dua orang bocah yang mungkin baru berusia empat tahunan sedang sama-sama duduk diayunan tersebut. Dua bocah yang memiliki wajah mirip tapi dengan aura dan ekspresi yang berbeda itu terlihat sangat dekat, meski saling terfokus pada objek masing-masing yang keduanya perhatikan.

Bocah yang memiliki paras lebih manis dengan surai coklat dan mata bulat jernih sekelam malam yang indah tersebut, nampak terlihat begitu senang dengan apa yang dilihatnya dibawah tempat ayunannya. Pipinya yang sudah chubby semakin membulat menggemaskan saat senyum manisnya begitu mengembang ditambah kedua matanya yang ikut membentuk bulan sabit. Setiap kali melihat dibawah sana ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sedangkan bocah lain yang duduk disebelahnya cenderung memiliki wajah yang lebih tampan dan terlihat datar itu hanya memandang hamparan langit biru yang nampak begitu dekat dalam jangkauannya. Seakan hanya dengan menjulurkan tangan saja ia bisa menyentuh atap langit indah tersebut dengan begitu mudah. Bocah yang bermahkotakan helai sehitam arang dan iris caramelnya yang tajam terlihat sangat menikmati kebiasaannya yang memang menyukai memperhatikan keatas langit dengan tenang.

Dua bocah yang meski sama namun terlihat berbeda itu begitu larut dalam kesenangannya masing-masing. Tapi sekalipun begitu kedua bocah cilik tersebut hampir tidak pernah terpisahkan dan selalu bersama ke manapun keduanya akan menghabiskan waktu seperti saat ini. Karena sesungguhnya baik si bocah berparas manis dan si bocah tampan adalah dua bersaudara kembar, yang kelak akan terlahir dari rahim orang yang sama.

Dari sepasang suami istri yang spesial, yang sayangnya belum juga menyadari betapa pentingnya arti kehadiran seorang pasangan dalam kehidupan masing-masing.

Sampai si bocah tampan merasakan jika ada tangan seseorang yang tengah menoel-noel pipi putih miliknya, hingga membuatnya mengalihkan atensi kearah sang pelaku yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan mata bulat beriris sekelam malamnya dengan wajah manisnya yang terlihat sedih. Membuat bocah tampan dengan iris caramelnya yang tajam itu saat ini memandang kembarannya dengan lekat yang justru malah memperhatikan begitu serius pada apa yang ada dibawah sana. Seolah memberi tahu apa yang membuat perasaannya begitu sedih.

Padahal tanpa diberitahupun bocah yang akan terlahir lebih dulu tersebut sudah sangat tau apa yang membuat senyum manis saudaranya itu selalu menghilang setiap menatap penuh arti pada dua objek yang menjadi perhatiannya dibawah sana. Alasan yang selalu sama, dimana dua orang yang tinggal dalam satu atap tapi seakan ada dinding pembatas diantara keduanya. Padahal kenyataannya dua orang dewasa dibawah sana itu bahkan telah terikat dalam sebuah ikatan suci bernama pernikahan.

Tapi jangankan melihat dua orang dewasa yang begitu mirip dengan mereka itu bermesraan, dua bocah bersaudara kembar tersebut saja hampir tidak pernah melihat kedua calon orang tua mereka saling bertegur sapa dengan normal, ataupun hanya sekedar saling tersenyum tipis. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak pernah melihat hal kecil itu dilakukan oleh dua orang yang jika boleh mereka katakan menyebalkan, yang sayangnya menyandang status sebagai calon kedua orang tua mereka nanti.

"Ini sudah tahun kelima hyung. Apakah meleka beldua akan selamanya sepelti itu telus?" pertanyaan bercampur keluhan tersebut terlontar begitu saja untuk kesekian kalinya dari bocah berpipi gembil yang ternyata cadel itu. Wajahnya merengut lucu dengan pipi chubbynya yang semakin mengembung karena kesal.

"Aku juga tidak tau, saengie. Mereka berdua sangat egois," sahut si bocah tampan dengan nada datar di suaranya. Karena tak dipungkiri juga, jika ia merasakan hal yang sama seperti saudaranya.

"Kalau tidak ada pelubahan juga dengan hubungan calon appa dan eomma kita, lalu kapan kita bisa mendapatkan hak untuk lahil ke dunia Kihyun hyung?," ujar bocah manis yang ternyata cadel itu lagi. Terdengar putus asa sekali dari suaranya yang begitu dramatis.

Dan itu kadang membuat Kihyun berpikir, betapa miripnya sang adik dengan calon eomma mereka kelak. Tentu saja karena setiap hari memperhatikan biduk rumah tangga dari dua orang dewasa tapi sok dewasa dibawah sana, cukup untuk membuat bocah tampan yang lebih tua beberapa menit itu tau tentang bagaimana sifat asli dari kedua calon orang tua mereka.

"Hn, itu benar" sahut Kihyun seadanya. Wajah datarnya menatap sang adik tidak mengerti ketika melihat wajah manis tersebut lagi-lagi merengut lucu kearahnya.

"Hyung, jangan hanya bicala benal-benal saja. Lakukan sesuatu, jangan kayak appa yang cuma bisa belkata 'hn' saja. Hyunki tidak suka." Omel dan gerutu Hyunki dengan menatap Hyung kembarnya sebal. Jangan lupakan tangan mungilnya yang dilipat didadanya sedemikian rupa. Menambah kedataran diwajah tampan Kihyun, apalagi saat dirinya disamakan dengan sang appa.

Meski kenyataannya kihyun memang begitu mirip dengan calon appa mereka baik wajah tampan datarnya maupun juga sifat dingin dan pendiamnya. Hanya iris matanya saja yang diwariskan sang eomma padanya. Lain lagi dengan saudara kembarnya Hyunki, bocah yang juga masih cadel itu adalah duplikat dari calon eomma mereka. Begitu mirip kecuali iris sekelam malamnya yang didapatkannya dari sang appa.

"Salahkan appa saja kalau begitu" tukas Kihyun enteng. Semakin membuat mata bulat Hyunki semakin melebar ditambah decakan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Ck! Hyung sama saja, halusnya hyung jangan mau dikasih kalaktel yang sifatnya milip kayak appa" protes Hyunki sebal. Entah ini karena kedua bocah itu sedang frustasi karena tak juga terlahir kedua, hingga pembicaraan mereka jadi menyimpang begini.

Lagipula, sejak kapan ada anak yang bisa menolak gen keturunan dari orang tua mereka?. Kihyun hanya menghela nafas mendengar perkataan kembarannya yang sedikit ngawur. Kalaupun bisa tanpa disuruh pun Kihyun mungkin akan menentukan semua karakternya sendiri, tapi kalau soal wajah tampannya Kihyun rasa dia tidak akan protes karena wajah sang appa memang harus diakuinya sangat tampan.

"Sudahlah. Ayo temui kakek malaikat saja" ajak Kihyun akhirnya. Bocah datar itu tidak mau terus dipojokkan oleh bocah yang sebenarnya ingin dirinya protesi juga. Karena kenapa Hyunki harus mewarisi kecerewetan eomma mereka?.

"Hyung benal. Mending kita minta bantuan kakek malaikat saja" sahut Hyunki penuh semangat. Raut kesalnya kini langsung terganti dengan binar-binar cemerlang diiris sekelam malam miliknya. Membuat Kihyun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum dengan tingkah saudaranya yang suka sekali cepat berubah mood tersebut.

Akhirnya Kinyun dan Hyunki pun mulai pergi dari tempat favorit mereka dan terbang dengan sayap putih kecil yang ada dibelakang punggung mungil keduanya untuk menemui seseorang yang mereka sebut sebagai kakek malaikat. Yang diyakini mungkin bisa membantu Kihyun dan Hyunki, dua bocah bersaudara kembar itu agar mendapatkan haknya untuk bisa lahir ke dunia.

.

.

Sedangkan dibawah sana, tepatnya dibumi. Dua orang dewasa tapi sekali lagi sok dewasa yang sedari tadi diperbincangkan oleh dua bocah kembar calon anak mereka itu, saat ini tengah sama-sama duduk diruang TV dan melihat acara yang sebenarnya sedari tadi diabaikan oleh keduanya.

Seorang pria tampan dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya begitu sibuk dengan sebuah leptop yang berada dipangkuannya. Pandangan iris sekelam malamnya nampak terlihat serius membaca dan melihat apa yang ada didalam benda yang setiap harinya hampir tidak pernah lepas dari kegiatannya dikantor. Sedangkan pria manis yang duduk tepat disebelahnya, malah terlihat asyik dan larut memainkan benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam yang ada digenggaman kedua tangannya. Sesekali raut wajahnya akan menampilkan ekspresi yang cepat berubah-ubah mengikuti suasana permainan dalam benda kesayangannya tersebut.

Lihatlah! Bagaimana kedua calon anak mereka nanti tidak mengeluh dan mendapatkan hak mereka untuk lahir ke dunia terus tertunda. Jika calon orang tua mereka saja selalu seperti ini. Karena meski kedua raga pria tersebut terlihat begitu dekat dan tidak merasa canggung walau duduk beriringan, tapi tetap saja jarak hati keduanya begitu jauh.

Terlalu jauh. Hingga mengenali sejumput rasa yang mulai tumbuhpun, keduanya tidak bisa memahaminya.

Bahkan sedari tadi tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Keadaan sama yang berlangsung hampir lima tahun dalam usia pernikahan mereka. Tidak pula pembicaraan apapun yang biasanya ada dalam setiap hubungan dua orang yang telah menikah. Tapi semua akan berbeda ketika mereka harus berhadapan langsung dengan kedua keluarga besar mereka masing-masing. Saat itulah semua rasa cinta, kemesraan dan segala bentuk tentang keintiman sebagai pasangan, mereka berdua tunjukkan tanpa rasa malu dan segan.

Tapi setelahnya, ketika hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja semua akan kembali seperti sebelumnya. Menghilangkan semua bentuk klamufase romansa yang sempat mereka perankan begitu saja. Dan hanya menampakkan kembali apa yang sebenarnya ada didalam hubungan pernikahan mereka. Hanya menyisakan dua orang pria yang usianya hanya terpaut tiga tahun. Dua orang yang tidak lama saling mengenal tapi kemudian terjebak dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan yang tidak pernah keduanya inginkan.

Lalu? Kenapa keduanya tetap mempertahankan pernikahan tersebut sampai lima tahun lamanya, dan tidak memilih untuk segera bercerai?

Karena baik si pria tampan dan si pria manis itu memiliki satu alasan yang sama dan sebuah janji sederhana yang mengharuskan mereka untuk tetap bersama dalam ikatan pernikahan apapun yang terjadi. Walau tanpa ada cinta sekalipun diantara keduanya. Tapi benarkah akan tetap begitu? Karena waktu lima tahun, seharusnya cukup untuk menumbuhkan perasaan lain dihati mereka.

PRAK!

Pria manis yang sedari tadi asyik dengan pspnya, kini melempar benda persegi tersebut keatas meja. Sedikit membuat seseorang disebelahnya melirik sekilas padanya, yang saat ini tengah merentangkan atau meluruskan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Pria berkulit putih pucat dengan pipi chubby itu berdiri, hendak menuju kamarnya. Karena waktu memang sudah cukup larut untuk tetap terjaga sedangkan dirinya masih harus bekerja esok hari. Apalagi keduanya memang tidur secara terpisah.

"Jaljjayo Kibum" pamit pria tersebut seperti biasa dan hanya sekedar itu tidak lebih.

"Hn" dan jawaban sama yang selalu didapatkannya.

Ya, selama tinggal bersama sebagai suami-istri, hanya sebatas basa-basi seperti itu saja yang keduanya sering lontarkan. Baik itu disaat malam ketika hendak tidur dikamar keduanya masing-masing seperti sekarang ini, ataupun ketika dipagi hari saat keduanya sarapan bersama. Dan selebihnya dua orang tersebut akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu mereka dikantor masing-masing. Seolah keduanya hanya orang asing yang tak pernah saling mengenal.

"Kyuhyun ..,"

Baru beberapa langkah pemuda manis yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun itu melangkah pergi. Suara panggilan tersebut mau tak mau membuatnya sedikit berbalik pada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Pandangan iris caramelnya menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Apalagi ketika kedua pasang iris mereka yang berbeda saling bertemu.

"Ayo berpisah." Mantap dan sangat jelas ditelinga Kyuhyun ketika sebuah ajakan tak terduga terlontar dari mulut Kim Kibum. Seseorang yang berstatus sebagai suaminya selama hampir lima tahun ini.

Kyuhyun sejenak terdiam, ia tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan ajakan tersebut. Sebuah perpisahan berarti mereka mungkin akan segera bercerai. Dan entah kenapa atmosfer yang tercipta kali ini sedikit berbeda. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dalam begitu juga sebaliknya, mencoba menyelami apa yang mungkin ada dibalik hati mereka yang sebenarnya. Dan entah kenapa baik Kyuhyun maupun Kibum, seolah merasa bahwa mereka baru saja membuat keputusan yang salah? Tapi kenapa?.

"Aku akan segera menghubungi pengacaraku," ujar Kyuhyun tenang sebelum akhirnya kembali pergi melangkah menuju kamarnya. Meski sejatinya disaat yang sama pria manis itu tidak tau kenapa perasaannya bergejolak tidak enak. Ditambah ketika perlahan airmata terasa mengalir dikedua belah pipi putih pucatnya. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, karena tanpa sebab yang jelas ada rasa nyeri jauh disudut hatinya, ketika ajakan berpisah itu terlontar.

Ditempatnya, Kibum sendiri tidak tau kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak menentu. Bukankah perceraian yang selama ini keduanya inginkan? Tapi kenapa sekarang dirinya justru merasa ragu? Apalagi ketika ia melihat sorot tak biasa di dalam iris caramel milik seseorang yang berstatus sebagai istrinya tersebut. Tapi mungkinkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaannya sendiri?

Akhirnya karena pikiran dan hatinya mungkin sedang tidak beres. Kibum memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali kekamarnya sendiri. Berharap dengan beristirahat, ia bisa sedikit menghilangkan perasaan tidak biasa yang tiba-tiba muncul dihatinya. Karena meski pria datar itu mengingkari, tapi tetap saja bahwa akhir-akhir ini sebuah sosok sering kali muncul dipikirannya. Sosok dari seseorang yang tak lain adalah istrinya sendiri, Kim Kyuhyun.

.

.

Dan baik Kibum maupun Kyuhyun, tidak pernah menduga. Jika disuatu pagi mereka akan mendapat sebuah kejutan yang tak pernah terlintas sekalipun diotak jenius keduanya.

Sedangkan didunia yang lain, dua bocah kembar tadi terlihat begitu bahagia dengan seulas senyum yang tak biasa.

.

.

TBC_!


	2. Chapter 2

**FanFiction KiHyun, BL!**

 **Main Cast : Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun and Other!. Childs : Kim Kihyun, Kim Hyunki.**

 **Genre : Family, Drama!**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo, Mpreg, Gaje and other! Cerita juga pasaran!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"We Are Family"**

 **Story is Mine.**

 **.**

 **Chap 2.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak pernyataan tentang ajakan 'ayo berpisah' itu terlontar. Dan baik Kibum maupun Kyuhyun, keduanya entah kenapa seakan saling menghindar satu sama lain. Semakin membuat jarak diantara dua pria berpredikat sebagai sepasang suami istri tersebut semakin meluas.

Dan selama itu pula Kibum kadang tidak kembali kerumah usai pulang jam kantor. Seperti hari ini, pria tampan dengan helai sehitam arangnya tersebut memutuskan untuk menginap diapartemen pribadi miliknya. Tanpa pernah tau bahwa dirumah mereka, Kyuhyun diam-diam menunggunya untuk pulang.

Kibum kini sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemennya dan langsung menuju kearah tempat pribadinya tersebut dimana Kibum yakin jika seseorang kini sudah menunggunya. Tapi anehnya kali ini pemuda tampan yang selalu memasang wajah datar itu sedari tadi pikirannya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan sesosok pria manis dengan helai coklat yang tak lain adalah pria yang menyadang status sebagai istrinya, Kyuhyun. Dan kenapa? Kibum, sendiri bahkan tidak tau jawabannya.

CEKLEK!

Suara pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba didepannya, membuat Kibum yang ternyata sedari tadi terdiam hanya berdiri saja disana sedikit kaget saat sebuah kepala milik seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya menyembul dan menatap lucu ke arahnya. Yang mau tak mau menerbitkan seulas senyum tipis diwajah tampan tapi datar miliknya.

Sedangkan pemuda berparas manis dengan mahkota yang juga sama hitamnya dengan milik Kibum, sedikit merengut lucu saat orang yang ditunggunya dari sejam lalu akhirnya datang juga. Dan pemuda tersebutpun menampakkan dirinya. Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan kepala yang sedikit lebih besar tengah mendelik sebal kearahnya, tak lupa kedua tangannya yang dilipat didepan dada.

"Kau telat tuan Kim yang terhormat" ujarnya dibuat sesinis mungkin. Walau kilat mata hitamnya justru terlihat begitu senang.

Kibum terkekeh kecil, "Apa kau tidak ingin membiarkan ku masuk dulu Yesungie?." Membuat sang empunya nama mendengus kesal, sebelum akhirnya menyingkir dari balik pintu dan membiarkan Kibum masuk kedalam kamarnya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Bumieee~~~?," rengek Yesung dan langsung duduk dipangkuan Kibum dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkar apik dileher pria yang memang sudah lama menjalin hubungan dengannya. Dan yang saat ini tengah mendudukkan dirinya disofa single dekat jendela yang ada disana. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sedikit terasa lelah.

"Kerjaanku banyak sekali hari ini Sungie, mianhae." Kibum tersenyum kecil sembari melingkarkan lengan kekarnya dipinggang ramping sang kekasih yang selalu dicintainya meski dirinya telah menikah.

Karena usia pernikahannya sendiri tidak jauh lebih lama dari usia hubungan mereka yang memang sudah terjalin bahkan sebelum Kibum menikahi Kyuhyun. Alasan kenapa pemuda tampan tersebut mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Yesung, karena tidak ada cinta diantara dirinya dan sang istri.

Tapi benarkah? Karena entah kenapa Kibum merasa, ia seperti tengah berselingkuh dari Kyuhyun saat ini. Perasaan yang akhir-akhir ini sering muncul setiap kali dirinya berhubungan dengan Yesung. Ya, meski tidak bisa dibilang begitu juga karena nyatanya Kyuhyun tau hubungannya dengan Yesung. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Tanpa sadar sepertinya Kibum melamun lagi dan kembali menyangkut sang istri yang memang sering kali singgah dipikirannya. Hingga dia tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi dalam diam Yesung tengah memperhatikannya. Mencoba melihat apa yang ada didalam pancaran mata sang kekasih yang seolah menerawang jauh. Dan kebiasaan Kibum yang baru ini, jujur saja membuat hati Yesung tidak tenang dan gelisah.

Karena meski masih terlihat begitu samar, pemuda manis berkepala sedikit lebih besar itu bisa melihatnya. Ada sosok lain yang mulai menerobos masuk dihati kekasihnya. Dan Yesung tidak perlu bertanya untuk mengetahuinya, karena ia sendiri sudah tau jawabannya. Membuat perasaannya sendiri semakin takut. Kibum miliknya, dan salahnya kenapa dulu dia tidak mencegah pernikahan itu dan mengatakan pada keluarganya jika mereka sepasang kekasih.

Dan Yesung tau bahwa semua sudah terlambat. Sekeras apapun ia menyangkal. Tapi kali ini ia tidak ingin mengalah, karena hatinya yakin bahwa dialah masih sang pemilik hati Kibumnya.

"Kau melamun, Kibum?."

"Hn."

Sontak pertanyaan yang terdengar pernyataan tersebut membuat Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya. Pria tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda yang berada dalam pangkuannya dan mencium sekilas bibir sewarna cherry itu dengan seulas senyum tampan yang selalu berhasil membuat Yesung merona.

Dan Kibum lagi-lagi berpikir, bagaimana jika yang diperlakukannya dan yang berada didalam pangkuannya saat ini adalah Kyuhyun? Apakah ia akan bersikap sama seperti Yesung saat ini yang tengah merona malu? Membuat Kibum dalam hati mengumpat karena untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyuhyun kembali melintas dipikirannya.

"Apa kau 'mulai' memikirkannya Kibum?," kembali Yesung berucap. Kali ini pemuda manis itu menatap lekat kearah sepasang mata milik kekasihnya yang memiliki warna obsidian yang sama dengannya.

Kibum tertegun. Pemuda tampan tersebut tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Yesung. Karena Kibum menyadari dan sangat mengetahui betapa tajamnya kepekaan sang kekasih. Yesung sendiri berusaha untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Karena sejatinya Yesung sudah tidak ingin lagi menunggu Kibum berpisah dari Kyuhyun. Dan dia merasa sudah cukup untuk mengalah dan diam saja setelah sepuluh tahun menunggu orang yang menjadi kekasihnya ini menjadi miliknya .

"Tentu saja. Karena kami telah memutuskan untuk bercerai Sungie" demi apapun Kibum tidak tau kenapa ada perasaan yang mengganjal luar biasa dihatinya ketika mengatakan fakta tersebut. Seakan dirinya tidak rela?

Yesung sendiri sedikit membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, meski ia juga merasa senang karena akhirnya Kibum memilih untuk segera bercerai dan mengakhiri pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun. Pemuda yang sejatinya tak lain adalah sepupunya sendiri. Dengan perasaan bahagia Yesung langsung memeluk Kibum dengan erat, masih dalam posisinya yang berada dalam pangkuan Kibum.

"Benarkah?, benarkah itu Bumie?"

"Hn, benar."

Pemuda manis itu bahagia. Yesung terlalu bahagia, hingga ia tidak pernah tau bahwa justru Kibum malah merasakan kebalikannya. Bukan 'lagi' perasaan bahagia yang harusnya di rasakan oleh hati pemuda datar tersebut seperti sebelumnya, tapi yang ada hanya perasaan hampa dan kosong yang memenuhi seluruh rongga hatinya.

Karena untuk kesekian kalinya bayangan seseorang yang menjadi istrinya kembali melintas dalam pikirannya.

.

.KyuLennyChan.

.

Sedangkan di tempat si kembar berada. Dua bocah unyu itu tengah mendengarkan cerita sang kakek malaikat dengan penuh kidhmat. Keseriusan jelas sekali nampak diwajah polos dua bocah bersaudara kembar tersebut. Tidak menyadari jika wajah mereka yang terlihat menggemaskan membuat sosok malaikat lainnya yang juga tengah ikut mendengarkan cerita begitu gemas dengan mereka.

'Coba saja aku tidak meninggal dan menjadi malaikat. Mungkin aku yang akan menjadi ayah dari si kembar' bisikan absurd dari suara hati malaikat itu membuat si kembar Kihyun dan Hyunki melirik tidak suka kearahnya. Begitu juga dengan sang kakek malaikat yang menatap datar pada si pemilik pikiran tak tau tempat itu. Dan hanya dibalas senyum tampan dari pemuda yang memang sudah menjadi malaikat dari lima tahun yang lalu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda" jelasnya dengan sedikit kikuk. Tentu saja kikuk, karena tiga pasang mata menatapnya dengan kurang suka. Ok minus Hyunki yang hanya mengerjap lucu kearahnya. Baiklah maaf meski kelihatan seperti itu Hyunki juga tidak suka.

"Belcandanya Hyung malaikat tampan tidak lucu." Rajuk Hyunki dengan tangan dilipat didepan dada mungilnya. Iris hitam cemerlangnya menatap malaikat yang berpredikat hyung itu dengan kesal membuat Hyung malaikatnya menelan ludah gugup.

"Meski kau tampan. Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi anakmu Hyung malaikat" sahut Kihyun mantap. Dengan nada datar dan dingin khas miliknya itu dalam ucapannya tersebut kihyun berhasil menusuk hati sang Hyung malaikat tampan tanpa belas kasih.

Membuat malaikat tersebut ingin pundung seketika didasar perbatasan neraka. Bodoh juga karena bisa-bisanya dia lupa jika dua bocah unyu dan satu malaikat yang berpangkat kakek itu bisa membaca pikirannya dengan mudah.

"Sudahlah. Kau itu memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi ayah si kembar," jelas akhirnya sang kakek malaikat dengan bijak. Kasian juga pada pemuda yang ia tau memang kadang masih teringat akan kehidupannya saat masih menjadi manusia biasa. "Karena meski kau masih hidup pun, kau tetap tidak akan bisa bersama dengannya" lanjutnya. Sembari menepuk sekilas punggung bersayap milik sang malaikat baru.

Si Hyung malaikat tertegun. Tapi ia mengerti, sangat mengerti. Maka karenanya ia menerima untuk mengalah dan pergi. Menyerah pada apa yang membuatnya harus berada disini dan menjadi malaikat. Dan alasan lain kenapa ia juga ikut bergabung dalam misi 'mari satukan calon orang tua si kembar secepatnya' karena ia ingin melihat orang itu bahagia. Seseorang yang masih sangat dicintainya hingga hari ini dan yang akan menjadi calon dari ibu si kembar nanti.

Dan si malaikat kembali terkejut saat dirasanya si bocah gembul yang tak lain adalah Hyunki memeluknya dengan sayang. Dan semakin terharu karena meski Kihyun tidak memeluknya seperti yang dilakukan saudaranya, tapi bocah yang selalu berwajah datar diusianya yang bahkan belum ada lima tahun itu memandangnya penuh terima kasih layaknya sesama orang dewasa. Dan sungguh Kihyun memang sangat sok dewasa sekali. Tidak sadar diri jika ia masih bocah.

"Sabal ya Hyung malaikat tampan sabal. Nanti Hyung malaikat pasti dapat jodoh balu. Bial eomma sama appa saja, meleka sudah sangat selasi" hibur Hyunki tulus. Bocah manis itu mencoba menghibur karena ia mengerti apa yang membuat hyung malaikat tampannya tadi sempat bersedih. Ya, meski sebagian isi perkataannya terdengar lucu ditelinga mereka yang mendengarkan.

"Benar sekali" sambung Kihyun. Senyum tipisnya begitu mirip dengan calon appanya. Membuat sang hyung malaikat sedikit miris.

Sang kakek malaikat hanya melihat bagaimana interaksi ketiganya. Karena setelah cukup pertimbangan akhirnya ia memilih untuk melibatkan malaikat baru yang dulu semasa hidupnya telah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam kehidupan calon ibu si kembar. Karena ini juga menyangkut malaikat muda itu sendiri untuk benar-benar bisa menjadi malaikat yang sebenarnya. Tanpa harus mengingat lagi kehidupannya sebagai manusia.

"Jadi dengarkan kakek Kihyun, Hyunki, jalankan sesuai rencana yang tadi sudah kakek dan Hyung jelaskan. Arraseo?" kata sang kakek setelah dua bocah itu sudah kembali duduk ditempatnya semula.

Hyunki mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan semangat, tak lupa senyum manis lima jari andalannya yang begitu menggemaskan. Sedangkan Kihyun hanya mengangguk sekilas tapi dengan seulas senyum tipis yang terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"Sekarang kembalilah ketempat kalian, Hyung antar. Besok misi kalian akan segera dimulai, semangat oke. Dan manfaatkan setiap informasi yang Hyung dan kakek malaikat berikan tadi." tukas si malaikat muda sembari menggiring dua bocah kembar untuk kembali ke tempatnya.

"Aye-aye kapten." Sahut keduanya kompak.

Dan tingkah lucu keduanya hanya bisa membuat dua malaikat dewasa itu tersenyum geli. Berharap bahwa dua bocah cilik yang menjadi idola ditempat mereka tersebut, bisa menjalankan misinya dengan baik dan menyatukan calon kedua orang tua mereka untuk bersama dalam cinta yang sebenarnya.

.

.kyulennychan.

.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menutup jendela kamarnya. Pria manis berkulit pucat tersebut sudah berdiri sedari setengah jam yang lalu disana, menanti tanda-tanda kehadiran seseorang yang ditunggunya. Dan sebersit perasaan kecewa diam-diam menyelinap kehatinya karena untuk kesekian kalinya orang itu tidak juga pulang. Seseorang yang menyandang status sebagai suaminya Kim Kibum.

Seseorang yang juga kini sering sekali mampir didalam pikirannya. Dan kenapa bisa seperti itu pun Kyuhyun tidak pernah tau.

Tapi satu yang Kyuhyun tau, kemana sang suami pergi dan tinggal malam ini. Tempat yang tidak mungkin absent untuk dikunjungi suaminya Kim Kibum. Dimana setiap kali pria datar itu memutuskan untuk menginap jika bukan diapartemen miliknya. Apartemen yang juga dihuni oleh orang yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal sebagai sepupunya, Kim Yesung.

Anehnya dulu Kyuhyun merasa sangat biasa saja dan tidak masalah dengan hubungan keduanya, tapi sekarang entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa saat ini ia seperti tengah diselingkuhi secara terang-terangan.

Karena memang setelah sehari pernikahannya dengan Kibum, pria itu menceritakan kisahnya dengan Yesung yang ternyata sudah menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun tanpa pernah ada dari keluarga keduanya yang tau. Dan Kyuhyun sangat ingat ketika pancaran mata Yesung yang kosong kala itu saat memandangnya dan Kibum dengan perasaan seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ekspresi yang juga sama dikeluarkan oleh Kyuhyun dan Kibum sendiri. Tapi itu membuat Kyuhyun mengerti semuanya.

Karena sejatinya bukan hanya Kibum saja yang ternyata memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain. Tapi Kyuhyun juga memiliki kekasih saat itu. Ah, mengingat tentang masa lalu Kyuhyun jadi teringat tentang 'dia'. Seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian hidupnya yang paling membahagiakan. Dan Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah lupa betapa ia sangat beruntung pernah memilikinya dan bersamanya. Karena beberapa bulan setelah pernikahannya, Kyuhyun harus mengantar kekasihnya pergi untuk selamanya. Mendekapnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Tes!

Tanpa sadar cairang bening mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ketika perasaan rindunya kembali untuk dia. Tatapan iris caramel indahnya menatap pada sebuah laci didekat tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun membuka laci tersebut dan tersenyum sedih saat ia menatap lekat pada sebuah buku album miliknya. Dimana disampul depan album foto itu terdapat cetakan foto dirinya dan dia. Pemuda tampan si pemilik lesung pipi yang Kyuhyun cintai.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur dan mengambil foto album tersebut. Pemuda manis itu menyandarkan dirinya diheadbad senyaman mungkin. Dan mulai membuka kembali semua kenangan masa lalunya dengan dia.

Dan kadang itu membuat seulas senyum penuh kerinduan muncul diwajah manis Kyuhyun. Ia membuka selembar demi selembar foto album pribadinya itu dengan pelan. Banyak sekali foto dirinya dan kekasihnya dulu. Tapi ia berhenti pada sebuah foto paling istimewa dan sangat berkesan untuknya. Karena Kyuhyun tidak mungkin lupa dengan foto yang diambil tepat saat hari ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh tersebut. Dimana pemuda tampan si pemilik lesung pipi itu berjanji akan segera melamarnya.

"Tapi kau bahkan tidak sempat untuk melamarku, Siwonie."

Ya, karena setelahnya Kyuhyun justru dilamar oleh Kibum tanpa bisa ia menolak.

"Aku merindukanmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja disana?," monolog Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Sudah lima tahun berlalu Siwonie, dan aku masih merasa bersalah" jeda. Perasaan sesak kembali memenuhi rongga dadanya. Tentang perasaan bersalahnya, meski dimenit terakhir Siwonienya tidak pernah menyalahkannya sama sekali tapi tetap saja. Dialah penyebabnya.

Karena yuhyun tidak datang hari itu. Hingga membuat pemuda yang dicintainya kecewa dan mengalami kecelakaan. Salah satu penyebab kenapa kekasihnya pergi dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena hal itu. Dan semakin merasa bersalah ketika ia mengingat perasaannya yang mulai berubah. Melanggar janji yang dibuatnya sendiri untuk Siwon.

"Mianhae Siwonie, hiks! Mianhae," Kyuhyun terisak.

"Mianhae, karena aku mulai menyukainya. Mianhae Siwonie, apa yang harus ku lakukan?."

Pertanyaan itu mengudara. Mengambang dimalam yang entah kenapa mendadak turun hujan dengan begitu deras. Kyuhyun meringkuk diranjangnya, mendekap foto album kenangannya dengan erat. Isak tangis masih terdengar meski teredam oleh suara hujan diluar. Membiarkan perasaannya kembali membuncah, karena untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun harus mau mengakui.

Jika perasaan itu ada. Tumbuh dan meluas tanpa bisa ia cegah. Bersemi begitu saja seiring berjalannya waktu. Bukan dari kontak fisik melainkan hanya dari sebuah kebiasaan selama lima tahun bersama. Ketika kepura-puraan yang mereka lakoni justru membuahkan hasil yang tak bisa keduanya toleransi tanpa sadar.

Dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah tau. Bahwa malam itu ia tidak menangis sendirian. Karena sesosok manusia bersayap putih berdiri tepat disampingnya. Memandanginya dengan pancaran mata penuh rasa rindu yang sama. Sosok bersayap itupun juga menangis, untuk banyak hal. Termasuk untuk orang yang dicintainya yang kini tertidur karena lelah menangis.

"Semua bukan salahmu, Kyuhyunie. Tak apa kau mencintainya, karena aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu yang baru bersamanya."

Dan sosok tersebut menghilang dalam sekejap setelah mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut dikening Kyuhyun. Yang tanpa sadar menciptakan seulas senyum tipis diwajah manis Kyuhyun yang tengah terlelap tersebut..

.

.kyulennychan.

.

TBC_!

.

.

Ok, maaf sebelumnya karena saya baru bisa up kembali 😅

Dan apakah ini sudah panjang? Dan masalah kejutan sepertinya harus sabar menunggu dichap berikutnya, meski para readers kemungkinan bisa menebak? /apaan?/abaikan! 😊

Dan tolong maaf kan karena saya tidak bisa balas RIPIU kalian semua, tapi sungguh TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK KALIAN YANG MAU MERIPIU, MEMFOLLOW, atau NGEFAV, thankyou so much, much, much 😆😆

Baiklah seperti biasa setelah baca jangan lupa tinggalkan JEJAK KALIAN UNTUK SEMANGAT SAYA! 😀

Terimakasih dan sampai ketemu dichap berikutnya!


End file.
